Lost her
by Jassific
Summary: Andy didn't confess her feelings to Miranda ever and she lost her to the next Mr Priestly. (Andy never left in Paris and is already almost 2 years at Miranda's side and they became friends almost) I am not gonna reveal more just read it ;) i so hope you like it , if you do leave reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1

Lost her...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the devil wears Prada.

Rated : M

Summary: Andy didn't confess her feelings to Miranda ever and she lost her to the next Mr Priestly. (Andy never left in Paris and is already almost 2 years at Miranda's side and they became friends almost) I am not gonna reveal more just read it ;) i so hope you like it , if you do leave reviews please :)

"Miranda Priestlys office...no she's not available...I will tell her that ...mhhhm bye. Gosh those people." Andy hissed after hanging up. It was another crazy day at the office. On those days Andy looked actually forward to leave Runway. Nobody knew yet but she just finished her 2 weeks notice and was waiting for the right time to hand it to Miranda and HR. She found already a job so there was no need for a letter of recommendation. She could finally be a journalist at the New York Mirror. She was happy about the fact that she made it that far in New York.

She did it all by herself too. No one helped her not Miranda with a letter not Nate, well he left anyways due to Andys crazy schedule and a new job and no one else helped. Just her. All by herself. She was happy. She just had to repeat that a couple of times and she would even believe herself that she was happy...

She didn't want to leave. Not because of the work but because of her boss. She was desperately in love with her boss. But she failed to confess it to her. She couldn't. They had just built something you could call a friendship. Miranda would give her tips on editing and writing styles, showing her how to manage and edit the book, they even had small talk together. They would talk about the twins, books or even movies. Since a couple of weeks she was even allowed to join the three priestly women when they went to brunch on Sunday's.

She wouldn't want to ruin that and now that Miranda was dating some new man she was sure that Miranda didn't want anything more than a friendship. Once she found out about Miranda dating a new guy she was devastated. She remembered that day so well...

 _2 months ago_

 _Andy entered the townhouse to bring the book. She was as quiet as always but she always hoped that the editor would call her so she could hand her the book. When that was the case they usually went over the book together with some wine. But not tonight the townhouse was quiet. She new the twins were with their father. She saw a dim light in the kitchen and heard something she couldn't quite assign. As curious as she was she went very quietly towards the kitchen and peaked around. What she saw broke her into pieces. She was stunned and disgusted so much that she couldn't move._

 _Miranda was sitting on the kitchen island and before her was Maxwell Jones the new head of the Elias Clark Board. He stood between her legs and she draped them around his waist. He was busy touching and roaming his hands over her back. He kissed her passionately and Miranda seemed to enjoy it by the sounds she made. She moaned with shut eyes into his mouth and had her fingers in his hair. They were both panting. It was like an accident, Andy wasn't able to look away silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She was well hidden and they were to busy to notice her anyways._

 _"Oh Miranda you're so sexy, please let me make you mine." He moaned and kissed his way down her neck. She hissed out a little "Fuck yes...oh god."_

 _After she heated that Andy needed to leave she couldn't take it any more. She stormed out of the townhouse not worrying if she was heard or not. She walked all the way home that night. She was glad it was Friday night she wouldn't be able to look at Miranda after she knew she had another on her hand._

After that night she decided she needed to look for a new job. She had to leave...leave her.

It was almost 6 pm and she was about to call it day since Miranda told her the book was sent electronically tonight. She was looking forward to a night with a good book and some wine especially after a day like this and hopefully she could get her thoughts of her boss.

Emily already left so she thought she would use the opportunity to talk to Miranda about her leaving. She got everything ready cleaned the kitchen and got her purse and coat ready before entering the editors office.

"Miranda, if you have a minute there is something I would like to talk to you about."

Miranda looked up over her glasses and raised and eyebrow.

"Sit, Andrea I hope this is not about Patrick rescheduling the photoshoot again."

"No, no it's not about that, it's about me..."

"What's wrong, spill it!"

Andys head sunk and she played with her fingers in her lap. "Don't take this the wrong way but I need to move on at some point so...I am giving my two weeks notice starting Monday." Andy thought she saw tears in Miranda's eyes welling up but she composed herself very quickly.

"Of course you do, I will write your letter of re..."

"I...no you don't need to do that I already got a new job and I will be perfectly fine. I didn't want my leaving to cause you any trouble. But thank you Miranda and thank you for all you've showed me...I better go now. Have a good weekend thanks for understanding."

She quickly stood and went to the outer office not even glancing at Miranda. She got her things and hurried to the elevator tears were already silently running down her face. She waited for the elevator not noticing that Miranda followed her. She stood behind her grabbing her shoulder.

"Andrea...?" Andy didn't move. The editor turned Andy around and saw her tears instantly looking worried. "Oh no...don't cry darling..."

"It's ok Miranda it was just such a great time here and I will miss you, that's all there is to it." She lied. Then Miranda drew her in for a hug. Which was the death of Andy. She smelled so good and she felt so soft. But soon she had the pictures of her and Maxwell in her head and she wiggled her way out of her embrace. Andy smiled weakly at her.

"See you on Monday Miranda, take care and say hi to the girls from me."

"Wait what about brunch on Sunday because I am sure the girls would love to hear about your exciting new job." She said smiling sweetly at her.

Andy couldn't handle it anymore she needed to go back to normal. Feel normal again. But she couldn't with that woman in her live, knowing she would never be more than a friend.

"I can't do this anymore Miranda, go and spend Sunday with Max and the girls." Thank god the elevator was here and she could leave quickly.

"What the hell was that?" Miranda murmured walking back in her office...

TBC if you want ...


	2. Chapter 2

Lost her

Chapter 2

Thanks for all the good reviews :) Here we go I hope you all like it ;)

Andy was devastated, she realized now even if she quit Miranda wanted them to meet up. She would have to deal with her anyways. With her and how she feels about her. She would be reminded of her feelings each time they saw each other or each time she did something with the girls. She cried all the way home and it didn't get better there either. She was alone and had time to think about what happened and what Miranda might think now.

But also she thought about how she felt when they hugged and how she smelled and how she called her darling. It hurts so much not being able to tell her what she felt and even if she would. There was still Max. Even though it wasn't official yet... but she figured after what she saw that he will be Mr. Priestly number three. Life sucked sometimes. When she arrived at home she threw on her most comfortable sweat suit. She wasn't even hungry and went straight to the wine. She didn't care since she didn't eat much she wouldn't need much wine to black out and forget about it all.

Miranda was in her office. After what happened with her now soon to be ex second assistant she was confused, not really mad but just confused. And how did she know about Max she didn't tell anyone and no one saw them since they had dinner at her place. Then it hit her. She must have seen him while bringing the book. They met only a couple of times mostly at her place since he was still married and living with his soon to be ex wife and kids.

Miranda didn't love him. She just wanted some release, she needed him only in that way and he did know that and wanted the same. They were only fucking. She kind of smirked thinking about their little affair. It didn't mean anything but somehow Andy thought it did. And it bothered her. Obviously...But why. She needed to know and talk to Andrea since they had gotten closer over the last few month. Andy was there for her during the divorce and not only her but also the twins. She didn't want to miss those times with Andy. She decided to text Andrea.

 **MP: I am really worried Andrea please let's talk about this. MP**

Andys phone vibrated and first she didn't want to look at it. But what if something happened? So she decided to look and tears started to stream down her face again.

 **AS: I am sorry don't worry. It's all good. AS**

She hoped she could soothe the editor with her replay and she would leave her alone so she could stop thinking about that horrible night. She was watching tv to get her mind off things. She couldn't concentrate on her book anyways. The tv was always a good distraction. And soon she fell asleep due to the lack of sleep, the wine and her stressful day physically and emotionally. She was relieved that Miranda was apparently satisfied with her reply.

After she went into the land of dreams she was pulled out of it very suddenly again. Someone was hammering against her door. "What the hell?" Andy murmured. She opened her eyes and looked on her phone. It was just 9.38pm so she didn't sleep that long. The hammering didn't stop. "Jeeez I'm coming." She got up and went to the door. She was so mad. While she opened the door she yelled: "WHAT THE FUCK ?"

She stared into icy blue eyes. "It's nice to see you too Andrea." Miranda said while glaring at her. She passed Andy and went inside her apartment. Andy just stood there dumbstruck.

"Uhm hi Miranda ...I'm sorry I didn't expect you...what are you doing here anyways. I said I am fine." She snapped at her.

"Well I can see that." Miranda took her coat off and went into her kitchen and got herself a glass of wine. She had never been in her apartment but she instantly found her way around.

"Just help yourself, why don't you." Andy rolled her eyes went back to the couch and slumped down.

The editor sat next to her. After a couple of minutes she cleared her throat. "What's wrong Andrea and I want the truth this time."

"Miranda I already told you that I was sad leaving runway that's ..."

"No.." Miranda cut her off "That's not what I am talking about. I am talking about our friendship. You quit that too?" Andy had to pull herself together not to cry again.

"You know I will be busy writing articles and working and I know how busy you are. Therefore you should spent it with your girls and of course your new partner Max, instead of me."

"You know it's baffling to me how you know about him. But that's not the point...The point is..." This time it was Andys time to cut her off.

"The point is Miranda that I know because I saw you while I delivered the book and to me that is a big point."

Miranda started to get angry she didn't know what was going on and so she raised her voice.

"Why though...I don't understand why all of a sudden my sex life is bothering you so much."

"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE A PART OF IT." she snapped at her and as soon as the words got out she threw her hands over her mouth. Shit , shit , shit. She got up and went into her bathroom locking the door.

Miranda was in shock. She got up and left Andys apartment. Roy was still downstairs thank god. She sat in the car and barked at Roy to bring her home. She was looking out the window wondering how she didn't notice. Her Andrea, she felt it too then. She would have never dreamed that she would feel the same...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Thanks for sticking around :) I appreciate the great reviews. Thank you so much. Here we go with chapter 3 with our two favorite ladies._

Andy sat on the bathroom floor. She was devastated she just destroyed everything Miranda and Andy had. She was cried her eyes out. She heard Miranda leave but she didn't want to come out yet. She was just sitting there staring at the tiles on the wall and thinking what an idiot she was. Slowly she stood and looked in the mirror. She looked like shit. Her eyes were red and swollen an her face was flushed with anger. She stopped crying eventually she washed her face and pulled her hair together in a messy bun. She went back in the living room and slumped back on the couch and stared into the TV not that she was paying attention.

Miranda was halfway home when she finally came to her senses. "My god...Roy bring me back...bring me back fast!" Roy made a U-turn and drove her back as fast as he could. She couldn't believe she left her like that. But she was so in shock. But a good kind of shock now that she thought about it. She needed to let her know she felt the same. She couldn't let her suffer like that, she must feel awful. Miranda never thought she would return those feelings.

When Roy arrived she didn't wait until he opened the door she flung the door open and almost flew back to the apartment building. The doorman let her back in since he recognized her again from the first time with the words: "Good evening again ma'am , did you forgot something?"

"Yes something very important but I didn't know how important it was until just moments ago." She said to him. The doorman looked a little confused but let her pass of course. She went into the elevator and checked her appearance in the mirror in there. She arrived at Andreas floor and went to her door. She didn't close it all the way when she left so abruptly. She went in very quietly and closed the door behind her. She looked for Andrea and found her in the living room. She was sitting on the couch but she didn't notice Miranda since she was sitting with her back towards her.

Miranda sat her coat and back down very quietly and went closer to Andy. She went around the couch while she sat a hand on Andys shoulder.

"Andrea..." Miranda whispered. The other woman was startled and jumped as she saw the editor again. Miranda sat right next to her taking her hands in hers.

"I am so sorry darling, I didn't mean to leave like that I couldn't think straight." Andy pulled her hands back and scooted a little way from the woman she loved so much.

"Miranda, please...just leave me be I am so tired and exhausted. I am sorry I yelled at you ..."

Andy wanted to get up and leave but Miranda grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down.

"No please don't leave. I have only one question...only one would you answer me that one honestly please?" Miranda spoke very quiet and sweetly to the young woman. Andy just nodded and Miranda looked down to their, again, joined hands.

"Are you in love with me?" Andys eyes shot up and she stared in Miranda's eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes again. She squeezed Miranda's hands closed her eyes and a silent tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded. "Yes." She barely whispered.

Miranda squeezed their hands back and scooted closer. She wiped away her tear with her hand and Andy leaned into her touch with her eyes still closed. Miranda leant forward and tilted Andys chin up.

"Open your eyes, please." She whispered. Andy obeyed and she stared into crystal blue eyes filled with desire and love. Miranda closed the distance and hovered over her lips. "Andrea, I love you too." She breathed against. Andy couldn't wait any longer and captured Miranda's lips with a very heartfelt kiss. Miranda put her hands behind Andys neck and pulled her even closer. Andys hands grabbed Miranda's waist and she pulled her all the way on her lap. Miranda straddled her and her skirt hitched way up. Andys hands roamed on Miranda's back. The editor arched a little forward so their chests touched each other. They both moaned at the contact and the kiss deepened. Andys tongue begged for entrance as she licked Miranda's bottom lip and it was granted immediately.

The kiss slowed down and they both parted for some much needed air. They were both panting and Miranda was resting her forehead on Andys smiling at her.

"I am so sorry I was so blind darling. Oh my god so sorry." Miranda hugged her and put her face in the croak of Andys neck and inhaled her scent.

"I didn't even try to hope that you might feel the same. This is so overwhelming Miranda ...you are so overwhelming I thought after Today I had lost you forever." Andy held on even tighter and licked her ear after she was done whispering. She nibbled on her earlobe and Miranda's breath quickened and she started moaning.

"Darling we should start this slow. We shouldn't...I mean we really shou...oh god you drive me crazy..." She was so turned on, her underwear was ruined she was absolutely soaked.

"Oh Miranda what you do to me. I can't stop touching you. I worship you, I want you...Miranda I love you."

Miranda sat up and captured Andys cheek and smiled at her sweetly. She didn't say anything back she just went in for another sensual kiss. She pulled back and untangled herself from Andy. The young woman whimpered at the loss.

"Andrea we should really take it a little slower, I want this to work and not only be about sex like it was with Max. Which I really want you to know. He was just an affair. This...you...are very serious and important for me."

Andy stood too and went in for a hug. " I want this to work out too and I promise to wait as long as you want but please don't leave me tonight. Please stay with me let me hold you. I want to feel you and not wake up in the middle of the night thinking this was just a dream because you are not there."

"I would love to stay I will text Roy quickly and why don't you get me something to wear for tonight in the meantime." When Miranda was finished texting she set her phone down and went to look for the bedroom. "Ah there you are." She smiled. Andy handed her a shirt and some lounge pants and showed her the bathroom. As Miranda got ready, Andy cleaned up the living room and turned out all the lights. She took off her sweater and was just in her tank top now and some lounge pants as she hopped in bed, waiting for Miranda.

When Miranda emerged, they smiled at each other. She got in bed with her and they snuggled together. They went in for another round of kissing this time it was very slow though. They snuggled together and got comfortable.

"I love holding you darling I never felt so...loved." Miranda was stroking her hair and they both fell asleep...

 _TBC? What did you think guys?_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost her chapter 4

 _Thanks for the good reviews guys :)_

Andy woke up in the middle of the night. She was very confused because someone was laying in her bed with her. Until she remembered the previous night. She was so happy Miranda stayed over. She looked at the clock next to her bed it was just 1.30 am. She was smiling to have some more hours snuggling with the editor. She was laying on her back and Miranda laid next to her on her side facing her. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Andy turned also on her side facing her being very close to her face now. She slid her hand on Miranda's waist caressing her very gently. Andy was stunned how she was able not to make love to her right away but she respected the editors wish to take things slow. While caressing her waist Miranda's shirt slid up and she felt her soft skin. She slid the shirt back down and took her hand back so she won't wake her new love. She was never happier and she was never more turned on than right now. She closed her eyes and moaned a little by the thoughts what she wanted to do with Miranda and to her while making love.

She turned on her back again with closed eyes still and started touching her breasts and her breathing went faster. She didn't realize that Miranda had woken up in the meantime. Miranda heard Andy moan and also heard how her hands roamed over her body. Miranda was turned on instantly. She stayed quiet to see how far she would go. But Andy stopped and turned away from the editor with a frustrated sigh. She knew she had to wait but it was so hard being in one bed with the sexy editor. Miranda on the other hand thought how stupid she was to make Andy or herself wait. They wanted each other so what the hack she thought.

Miranda, very quietly took off her clothes she grabbed Andys shoulder and pulled her on her back again.

"Miranda are you ok? Did I wake you?" Andy asked and hoped she didn't hear her moan. She didn't see that Miranda was naked.

"You did wake me up and I am so glad..." Was all she said and then she pulled the covers off and straddled Andy. "Holy shit...Mir..." Was all Andy could utter before Miranda's lips captured her own. Miranda tucked on Andys shirt and pulled it up. They parted for a second to pull off her shirt.

"I don't want to wait any longer that idea to wait was...hum...stupid." Miranda whispered and then biting her lower lip. Andys hands glided up Miranda's arms and went down on Miranda's front. When she reached the editors breasts she stopped there to cup them and caress them. She sat up with Miranda still in her lap. Their naked chests touched and they moaned. She took Miranda's nipple in her mouth and gently sucked on it. Her tongue played with her breast. Miranda arched into her touch and tangled her hands in Andys hair. Miranda brought her legs around Andys hips and closed them behind her back to pull her even closer.

"Oh god Miranda I am so glad I never wanted to wait because your so damn sexy. I love your breasts they are perfect... and your soft skin ...your lips." She kissed each part and Miranda was lost. "Pants off, now Andrea!" She ordered.

"Uhhh demanding even in the sack...love it." Andy chuckled and obeyed. Miranda got up and sat next to her as Andy got rid of her pants. Andy sat in between Miranda's legs and they untangled their legs so their centers could touch each other. Andys hands went behind Miranda's neck and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. While they kissed their centers touched for the first time and they both arched in to the touch they parted and both took their hands back to lean on pressing their centers closer together.

"Oh my god Miranda, your so wet ...oh yes ...a little faster please...please." Miranda was in ecstasy and threw her head back.

"Andr...eaaaa...oh god ...shit darling you...oh I am so close...yessssss." Soon they found a great rhythm together. Miranda couldn't hold on anymore and tumbled over the edge. When she cried out her orgasm Andy came too. Iranians body shook and she was slumping back on bed. Andy was already down from her high but she didn't want to end it right there. So she went in between Miranda's legs and started , very carefully, to lick the editor.

To her surprise, she didn't expect that at all."You like that Miranda? Do you want me to fuck you and make you come?" She asked in between sensual licks.

"Yes ...please...oh shit ...your...killing...me...FUCK...oh yes fuck me." Andys hands grabbed her hips forcefully. She snaked her tongue in Miranda's hot slick core when she slipped a finger over her sensitive clit Miranda came again very hard against Andys mouth. She rode out her orgasm. Andy wiped her mouth and went up to lay next to Miranda. She had her eyes closed and was still breathing heavily. Andy took the covers and put it over them. She leant on her elbow kissing the editors shoulder.

"Andrea...I...that was amazing. I never thought it would be like that...oh my god." She opened her eyes and looked in loving brown eyes. "I love you so much darling, I've never been happier or more satisfied." She chuckled.

"I love you too sweetheart. You look so stunning when you come I plan to do that many many times to you. So beware." Miranda pulled her in for a kiss and whispered against her mouth: " I can't wait until you make love to me again like that. And I want to make love to you like that too but first I need some rest."

"Awe did I wear you out Miranda...I am soooo not sorry about that." They both chuckled.

 _TBC ? Just tell me what you think_ ;)


End file.
